Love and Hate
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: Chitoge returned to America and she had no plan on coming back. "How can love turn into hate in a short period of time? And how can hate turn into love in an instant?" -Chitoge Kirisaki


A/N: So this is my first story in Nisekoi. Please go easy on me? The characters might be OC. I'm sorry for that in advance. Since its Valentine's Day, I decided to write stories for my favorite pairings in different animes. Here's my story for Raku and Chitoge. I hope you all like it. Happy reading! :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

_FLASHBACK_

**Song Lyrics**

(English Translation)

Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi and the song used. :(

* * *

Chitoge is back in America. She left all her friends in Japan. She also left him, her fake lover.

She didn't say goodbye to those she left behind in Japan. She just couldn't muster up the courage to tell them that she was returning to her birthplace.

She was actually going to tell him but decided against it when he said that he'll be happy if she goes back to America.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Chitoge and her fake lover were on the roof and were talking. Chitoge knew she was leaving but she couldn't tell her friends. She suddenly had an idea._

"_Hey Darling, what would you feel if I return to America?"_

_Chitoge looked at the guy next to her waiting for his answer._

"_What are you talking about, Honey? Why are you asking me this?"_

_The guy just continued eating his packed lunch._

"_Just answer the question. Please?"_

_The guys sighed and complied, "Hmm. Maybe I'll feel relieved. I mean, we won't have to pretend to be a couple. You can be free and find the right guy for you. I'll be free too and I can finally confess to Onodera. Then we can be a couple and have a happy life together. Now that I think about it I think I'll be really happy when that happens!"_

_The guy was now smiling so brightly that he didn't notice the depressed look on Chitoge._

_As he was about to face her, Chitoge put up a fake smile and said, "Too bad Darling, I'm not yet leaving. You'll have to wait for that to happen."_

_The guy didn't notice that Chitoge's smile was a fake. She was after all a great actress. He just thought that the girl was being her usual self that wanted to pick a fight with him._

"_Yeah. And I guess that'll still be a long time from now." The guy groaned at the thought._

_FLASHBACK END_

**(Love and Hate)**

**Suki yo kirai wakannai kirai** (I don't understand love and hate, but I hate you)

**Suki da igai arienai sukida! **(I love you, there's no one else, I love you!)

**Suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai **(I don't understand love and hate and you/I won't stop)

**Suki kirai **(Love and hate)

Chitoge is currently seating in her seat in the classroom. She frowned as she remembered her Darling who she left in Japan.

She hated him now. She thought that he was just joking when he said that he'll be happy when she leaves but that was confirmed to be true when he didn't even try to contact her when she suddenly disappeared.

'_Maybe he's already enjoying his happy life with Kosaki-chan. Well, good for him.'_

She didn't understand love and hate.

'_How love can turn into hate in a short period of time.'_

Chitoge was so busy in her thoughts that she was startled when their professor yelled to the class to be quiet because there was a new student.

She turned her attention in front and was surprised to see who walked inside the room.

"Good Morning! I'm Raku Ichijou. I'm pleased to meet all of you."

The guy looked around the room for a certain blonde and saw a red ribbon at the back.

He saw the girl looking at her with wide eyes. He smiled and said, "Hi there Honey! Did you miss me?"

The whole class stared at him shocked as they saw the transfer student calling Chitoge "Honey."

Chitoge stared in disbelief at the guy in front.

The guy that she hates, her fake lover who she thought she left back in Japan is now in front of her and he just called her "Honey" in front of her classmates.

This ticked her off. She then put an obvious fake smile and said, "Hello Darling. I can't believe that you're here. I was hoping to never see you again."

The murderous intent was dripping with every word that she said.

The class felt the intense murderous aura and was scared of Chitoge so they just kept quiet.

Raku who seemed unaffected of the glare just smiled at her.

The professor who seemed oblivious to the things that were unfolding in front of her just told Raku to seat on the vacant chair beside Chitoge.

He followed the professor's instruction and went to his seat as the professor continued her lecture.

As he was now seated, he took out his notebook started writing the lecture on the board.

Chitoge couldn't believe how unlucky she was for this thing to happen to her. Raku just sat beside her like nothing happened before. She just couldn't take it anymore and said, "I hate you, Darling."

Raku heard this and faced her with a smile. "I love you too, Honey."

This surprised Chitoge and she tried her best to hide her blush.

'_And how hate can turn into love in an instant. Damn. What is this bean-sprout doing to me?'_

**Mou! aitsuno koku hakutte yatsu **(Ugh! He keeps confessing to me)

**Atama no naka guru guru to mawaru** (It's driving me crazy)

**Suki kirai mannaka wa aru no? **(Love, hate, is there anything in between?)

**Semarareru ni taku **(There are only two choices)

The following months were pure torture for Chitoge. Raku kept on following her around and kept on saying that he loves her.

Currently they were in the school garden eating lunch. She was staying as far away as possible from Raku but Raku kept on slowly closing the distance between them so she gave up and just continued eating.

Soon Raku sat already next to her.

"I love you, Honey." Raku suddenly blurted out and because of this Chitoge choked on her food.

Raku hurriedly handed her a bottle of water that she instantly opened and drunk.

She faced him and she was now furious. "Stop it, Raku! It's driving me crazy!"

Raku just faced her with a small smile on his face, "But it's the truth. I really love you. Do you still love me? Or do you hate me?"

Chitoge was about to answer that she hates him when she suddenly realized that she wasn't sure about it.

She did say that she hates him but she feels like that her love for him is still deep within her heart.

She couldn't answer him so she just stood up and walked away.

'_Love or hate? Is there anything in between? Why are there only two choices? Stupid bean-sprout, he's confusing me.'_

**Mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa **(Yup, I'm sure about what I'm saying)

"**Wedding" sou bijon wa kanpeki! **(My vision of a "Wedding" is flawless!)

**Souda, sumu no wa shoutou atari ga ii na **(Yes, living where I could hear the trees rustle would be nice)

**Kodomo wa sannin kana? **(And with 3 kids?)

**Datte matte nande? **(But wait, what?)

**Datte juuyon sai desu-! … desu yo? **(I'm only fourteen years old, got it?)

"**Tsuki au toka…" "sukida" "hanashi kiite baka!" **(Going out… "I love you." Listen to me, idiot!)

**Noogaado daze suki ga ooi no **(He's too open and says love too much)

Chitoge and Raku are in the Kirisaki Compound Garden.

Chitoge is eating cake while Raku drank his tea.

Raku was now living in the Kirisaki Mansion. His father asked Adelt-san if he could stay there as to decrease the expenses that Raku pays for every month in his stay in America.

Adelt being a good friend gladly accepted Raku in the mansion and told him that he could stay as long as he wanted too.

Chitoge went berserk when she became aware of it but just accepted that fact after a couple of months.

"Chitoge, I'm really sure when I say that I love you."

Chitoge stopped briefly and just returned to eating her cake. She was already used to this.

Raku without receiving a violent reaction decided to continue.

"I already envisioned a perfect wedding for us. And we'll live in a house surrounded by trees."

Chitoge still didn't react so Raku still continued, "And we'll have kids. I think three kids would be great. Don't you think so too?"

This time Chitoge reacted, her face turning into a deep shade of red as she faced her Darling.

"What are you talking about?"

Raku just smiled at her.

"I'm only eighteen years old! And you just turned nineteen. Why are you talking about this? I don't plan on getting pregnant before I turn twenty-five."

Raku's smiled was bigger now.

"So it's okay if you're already twenty-five? That's fine with me. I can always wait for you, Honey. But we'll have to get married as soon as we both graduate, okay?"

"Wha- I didn't say anything about it being okay!"

"I love you."

"Listen to me, you stupid bean-sprout!"

Raku just laughed at Chitoge as she waved her hands in front of her frantically.

Chitoge just screamed in frustration and walked away.

**Koishite mitai wa fuwa fuwa to **(I want to try being in a fluffy love)

**Hage no supiichi ni suma iru **(And smile during Baldy's speech)

**Miruku to panda wa shirokuma de **(Milk and panda makes polar bear)

**Sekai ga hazu muno **(The world is lively)

**Suki to kirai wakannai **(Love, hate, I don't understand)

**Kirai demo suki? **(I hate you but I love you?)

Chitoge is lying in her bed. Her thoughts suddenly drifted to Raku.

It's been a year since he arrived here and she still doesn't know why exactly he was here.

He's been really affectionate towards her since he appeared in front of her class.

This was the kind of love that she wanted to experience. Where the guy was after her and was doing everything to woo her.

She should really be happy about this but she's not.

If this was their first meeting or if they weren't fake lovers before then maybe, just maybe this would have really made her happy.

But this wasn't their first meeting and they were fake lovers before, he already hurt her before. She doesn't know if she can still trust the guy.

'_I hate you but I love you? I'm so confused.'_

"**Hoi!" "Eh!?" **("Here!" "Huh?")

**Reinboo kuootsu kaerimichi hoshi gatte tayatsu **(Rainbow quartz, you always long for this on the way home)

**Nagameru kimi wo boku wa mite ita **(I saw you gazing at it)

**Tsuuga kuro hantai dakedo sore wa kini shinai de **(You weren't on the school road when I did but don't worry about that part)

"Hey Honey! Here!"

Chitoge turned around and saw a small thing being thrown at her. By reflex, she caught it.

When she opened her hands, she saw a neatly wrapped package in her hands. She looked at Raku in confusion.

"What's this?"

Raku laughed and said, "It's for you. Why don't you open it to see what's inside?"

Chitoge reluctantly opened the package and gasped as she saw what was inside.

"This is…"

"That's the gold bangles that you were gazing at the store. It took me some time to buy it because it was pretty expensive and I didn't want to ask dad for money. I wanted to use my own so I tried my best to keep a large part of my allowance week."

Raku rubbed his hand at the back of his head as he finished telling that to Chitoge and a nervous smile was on his lips.

Chitoge continued to stare at the bangles and at the same time trying to hide her blush from Raku.

"Hey Chitoge, do you like it?"

Chitoge took the bangles and wore it on her left wrist. She lifted it up and stared at it.

When the two bangles were next to each other you can see that a heart is formed. The lower part of the heart was on the other bangle while the upper is on the other.

Below the lower part of the heart, the word "Honey" was engraved. While the other bangle that had the upper part of the heart, above it was the word "Darling."

Chitoge faced Raku and for the first time since Raku arrived in America, he saw Chitoge's genuine smile being directed at him.

"Thanks, Darling! I really love this! I'm going to wear this every day!"

Chitoge turned around and hurriedly went to her house.

Raku was left there standing and stunned.

'_Man. She really looks beautiful with that smile on her face. I hope that smile will be mine once more.'_

**Teyuuka! anmari suki janai taipu **(What I mean is! You're not really my type.)

**Yueni handou deshou ka **(So that's probably why I'm reacting like this)

**Sokka, kyuuni yasashiku nante sareta kara gura tsuite douyou **(That's right, since you were suddenly so nice to me, I felt unsteady)

Chitoge was in their garden drinking tea. Raku was currently out with some friends from school so she had the house all to herself.

Chitoge sighed as she thought of everything that happened and is happening with her and Raku.

"He's not really my type of guy but I don't know why I'm acting like this."

Chitoge drank more of her tea as she thought about Raku's change when he arrived here in America.

"He was suddenly so nice to me. He wasn't like that when we were still in Japan. And because of that sudden change, I feel so unsure of my feelings. I wonder what brought him this change."

Chitoge let out another sigh.

"He's an idiot. Does he really love me?"

**Tatte gutte sotto nuite reisei ninatte mite mo **(But even if I gently, slightly become a wise man)

**Machigai naku! inakuu? rikutsu nuki de suki **(There's no mistake! None at all? I like you for no reason)

**Noo puroburemu boku wo shinjite **(It's no problem, believe me)

Chitoge almost spilled her tea when she heard Raku's voice behind her.

"Even if I were smarter…"

Raku walked in front of her and sat down in the chair opposite of hers.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not that long. I just heard the part where you called me an idiot. Now where was I? Ah! Even if I were smarter, there is no mistake about my feelings for you."

Chitoge raised an elegant eyebrow at him and asked, "None at all?"

Raku smiled and answered, "I love you for no reason, Honey. Believe me. Well, I just went back to get something. I'm going. See you later, Honey."

Raku stood up and walked away with a smile on his lips.

**Hora~! **(See!)

**Kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yura yura to **(I've set a flickering light inside you)

**Moete High ninaru pairo mania **(It's about to burst into a high pyromania)

As Raku walked out of the garden, he can feel Chitoge's gaze on him.

He caught her off guard again. He needs to keep on doing this until he can ignite her feelings for him again.

'_You're going to fall for me again, Chitoge.'_

"**Aishite irunda!" yoku wakaranai kedo **("I'm in love with you!" Though I don't really get it)

**Osoraku seikai **(I think I mean it)

It was now night time and Raku is preparing to sleep when he suddenly thought of Chitoge.

"I really love her though I really don't get it. I think I mean it. No. I'm sure that I mean it. I just don't understand how in world I fell in love with her."

Raku sighed. He still couldn't grasp why he actually loved Chitoge.

'_I always thought that Onodera was the one that I loved. But now, I know that Chitoge is the one that I love and I'm not letting her get away for the second time.'_

**Yadana somerare sou **(Oh no, you're getting to me)

**Shitte shimata yasashisa **(I knew that you were kind)

**Tokini hentai demo suki ni somerareteku **(Though you're a pervert sometimes, I'm starting to like you)

While Raku was thinking in his room, Chitoge was also doing the same thing in her room.

"Damn. He's starting to make me believe in him again. Should I really give him another chance? He really changed. Although I already knew how kind he is but I never thought that I'll experience his kindness to this extent. He's seems to be more of a pervert nowadays."

Chitoge sighed.

'_I've been sighing a lot since he arrived. Ugh. Maybe I'm just overreacting. I'm just not used to him noticing my appearance and body. But even if he's like that, my feelings of love for him are starting to come back.'_

**Koishite mitai wa gira gira to **(I want to try being in a dazzling love)

**Panda ga netecha tsumaranai **(It's boring when the panda falls asleep)

'_Well, Chitoge, you got what you want. You are now in a dazzling love. It was really boring without him. Not that I'll admit that out loud, but I really missed him. Maybe I'll give him another chance. He better not waste it like what he did before.'_

**Aishite dashite mizu wo agete hajimete sodatsu no **(Loving it, taking it out, giving it water, this is my first time raising it)

The next day Chitoge pulled Raku in the garden to talk to him.

"Okay bean-sprout. Listen up! I'm only going to say this once. If you don't understand or hear it then it's not my fault anymore."

Raku stared at her and prepared his ears to listen to whatever Chitoge has to say.

"I'm giving you another chance. You better not mess up this time, Darling." Chitoge smiled at him then walked away.

Raku was left there stunned.

'_Did I just hear the thing I wanted to hear since I came here? Finally! Raku, this time you have to take care of her. I'm going to love her with my whole heart. I won't let you go again, Chitoge.'_

Raku snapped out of his thoughts and looked in the direction where Chitoge went.

"You're not going to regret making that decision, Chitoge! I promise! I won't let you go again, Honey!"

A triumphant smile was now settled in Raku's face as he accomplished the first part of his plan.

'_Have Chitoge give me another chance, CHECK! Now, on with the next part. Make her fall madly in love with me again.'_

**Butsu karu futari to douji no suki karami au furomaaju **(Two people meet and just fall in love that's so cheesy)

A few weeks have passed since Chitoge gave him another chance and everything was going well.

Chitoge was now madly in love again with Raku.

The two were now on a Valentine's Day date in the amusement park and were riding the Ferris wheel.

"Hey, Chitoge. Do you remember when we first met?"

Chitoge looked at Raku and smiled, "Yeah. It was one messed up first meeting huh?"

Raku laughed. "It was really messed up but who would have thought that, that messed up meeting will lead us to this?"

Chitoge looked outside as they almost reached the top, "I most certainly didn't think that we'd be in this situation at that time." Chitoge then looked at his eyes and continued, "But I don't regret anything. I'm happy with what we have right now."

"Well, I'm still not happy, Honey." Chitoge frowned.

"What are you talking about, Darling? Are you playing with my feelings again?"

Raku just smiled at her.

**Kirai sae uraomote bokura ima koishiteru **(Hating is opposite. Now we're falling in love)

"I really hate you, Raku."

"Now, now, Honey. I'm not yet done with what I'm saying. I'm not yet happy because I haven't accomplished the next part of my plan."

Now, Chitoge was obviously confused in what the bean-sprout is saying. She was about to ask Raku when the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped when they were at the top.

"Wha- What happened? The ride stopped?"

Chitoge started to panic and looked outside. All the lights were now gone and the only thing that had a light was the cart they were currently riding.

"Calm down, Chitoge."

Chitoge sat down and Raku kneeled in front of her.

"Honey, I know that we had a rough start and we almost had a rough ending because I was so stupid and ignorant. This love that we had was a fake love at first and I never thought that it'll turn out to be true love. I always thought that Onodera was the one but then you came like a golden warm storm and changed everything. At first I thought I hated you. You weren't lady-like at all and so violent. Aside from that, you became a very big obstacle in my feelings for Onodera since we were forced to become fake lovers, me for our yakuza and you for your gang. Oh, how hate is closely attached to love. Everything was a disaster but I don't regret any of it. All of those led as to this and I'm so happy with all the progress that we have but something is still missing. You're still not mine. I love you. So Chitoge, this time will you be my girlfriend for real?"

**Suki yo kirai wakatteru suki yo **(I understand love and hate, and I love you)

Chitoge gasped and tears of joy were now freely falling from her eyes.

'Now, I understand. There is a thin line between love and hate. That's why love can easily turn to hate and hate can easily turn into love.'

Chitoge smiled and said, "Yes! I'll be your girlfriend for real! I love you, Raku."

Chitoge hugged him.

**Suki da igai arienai suki da **(I love you, there's no one else, I love you)

Raku was so happy that Chitoge agreed to be his girlfriend. Although he already expected her to say yes, he was still nervous when he was saying his speech in front of her.

Raku smiled and hugged Chitoge back then whispered in her ear, "I love and there's no else. I love you so much, Chitoge."

**Suki to kirai owaranai **(Love and hate never end)

**Suki kirai **(Love and hate)

Raku pulled away and said, "Chitoge, look outside."

Chitoge looked outside and as she did, all the lights in the amusement park returned. All the lights looked really pretty in Chitoge's eyes.

"They're so pretty, Raku."

Raku smiled, "I'm not yet done. Now, look in the sky."

Chitoge obliged then not long after she looked there were fireworks.

"They're so beautiful, Raku." Chitoge smiled.

"Yeah, beautiful." Chitoge turned to look at Raku who just spoke and saw that he wasn't looking at the fireworks but her.

Her cheeks heated up and turned in a deep shade of crimson.

Raku then caressed her cheek and leaned in.

Raku's lips made contact with Chitoge's. They kissed as the fireworks exploded in their background.

Soon they broke apart and Raku leaned his forehead to Chitoge's and they smiled at each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Darling."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Honey."

The fireworks ended and the Ferris wheel started to move. The couple sat back down on their seats while holding each other's hand until the ride was done.

They walk in to the quiet part of the amusement part and sat down in one of the benches there.

"Raku, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time now. What happened? Why did you suddenly change and went after me here?"

Raku smiled and said, "Took you long enough to ask. I thought you were going to ask me that as soon as you see how much I changed. Well, you left so suddenly. We didn't even know that you left until a week after."

"So how did you find out that I left?"

Raku sighed. "Remember when we had our talk on the roof about you leaving? You didn't go to school the next day. I actually felt relieved that I didn't have to put the fake lovers act that day and spent more time with Onodera. I was pretty happy at first but when a couple of days passed and you still haven't shown up, I felt lonely. It was like something was missing. I just ignored it and continued for the rest of the week. When the next week came and you still didn't go to school, I felt that something was not right. And that's when I remembered our conversation on the roof. Everything just clicked in my head after that. I was in the middle of class but I stood up and suddenly ran to your house. I didn't care about the teacher who was shouting my name telling me to come back. All I can think about that time is that you couldn't go. You can't leave just like that. But all my assumptions were confirmed when I reached your house and they said that you went back to America the day after we had that conversation. After that, I felt like I was the reason you left and locked myself in my room for three days. I only came out after I convinced myself that I was finally free of you and can finally be with Onodera. I spent time with her even confessed but something was missing. The void in my heart was still there and Onodera was not enough to fill it up. That's when I realized. She wasn't the one. You were and still are. I talked to Onodera and she understood. She said that she's happy that I finally found out who I really loved. She cried but she said that she supported us. After that, I went home and thought of a plan on how to get you back. I then persuaded my dad to send me here and he agreed. Everyone in your family and Beehive gang knew this so all I really needed to persuade to give us a chance again was you. I went here and went to introduce myself in your class and you know what happened after that."

Chitoge listened to everything he said and was happy to know everything except the part where Onodera got hurt. She felt bad for Onodera. She was her friend and she got left behind in exchange for her happiness.

'_I have to make it up to her when I return to Japan.'_

She snapped out of her thoughts when Raku talked, "Now, it's my turn to ask you. Why did you leave without telling anyone even me?"

Chitoge sighed. She knew that eventually he'll be asking her this. "I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't have the courage to tell them. I was planning to tell you though. But I'm not sure what your reaction would be. I was scared that you'd be so happy with me leaving and I couldn't handle that. So I asked you that day the 'what if' question. Just like I was expecting, you gave the same answer and I lost all courage to tell you so I left without telling anyone. I was expecting that you would contact me but you never did and it broke my heart more. After that, I started to hate you to cover for the pain that I have in my heart."

Raku felt so bad. Chitoge had been suffering because of him and he kept being an idiot for so long that Chitoge learned to hate him.

"About what I said on the roof, at that time the part about Onodera was partly true but about me being happy and relieved were lies. I can't tell you that I will be lonely and miss you dearly so I covered it up with lies. I'm sorry Chitoge."

Raku bowed his head and Chitoge hugged him.

"It's okay, Raku. You're not the only one at fault here. I have my faults too. Look in the bright side, we're together now. And that's what matters the most."

Raku lifted his head to look at Chitoge and smile, "You're right. You know, I really love you Chitoge."

"I know. I love you too, Raku."

"Zawsze in love." The couple chuckled as they said that.

The two kissed and after that they decided it was time to go home and tell everyone about them.

'_Part three, CHECK! Next part of the plan: Propose and be engaged with Chitoge.'_

Raku smiled at the next part of the plan. It won't be long now.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good? Great? Bad? Tell me. Review! Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! :)

~Lala-chan


End file.
